Thinking of You
by Nekos20
Summary: Levi x OC NOT YOAI Rated T for now I may change it to M later. A girl visiting Italy for a vacation comes across an interesting man who she has fallen in love with slowly but will he return the feelings?
1. Chapter 1

"Once again I am going to Italy." I thought to myself.

I went on the plane, and I went to my seat.

"Good bye for now Washington." I said

As the plane went away from the sea-tac airport. I got excited, I had always loved Italy. Though I don't have any friends there, it looks very pretty this time of year. It was about six in the morning, I watched the sunrise. I fell asleep. Then I was interupted by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered

"Lori? Did your plane leave already?"

"Yeah it did about an hour ago." I said

"Dammit..."

"Yuna, why did you want to know?"

"Well I wanted to go with you."

We go cut off. One thing I have to say Yuna is my bestest friend in the whole world though we might be the complete opisite. Still she is like a sister to me. She has long orange hair with one large red streek, yellow eyes , she is about 2-4 inches taller then me. I am envious of her body. Perfect curves, flat stomich, and her thighs dont touch. Then there is me I am short at the height of 5'1. I have boobs but having DD's is nothing to be proud of with the back pain. I have Dark curly brown hair up to my shoulders. Puppy dog brown eyes, I have curves and semi flat stomach, but I am not fat. I have a hard time the only family I have is Yuna. The rest of my family pasted away in a train crash in Osaka, Japan. I leaned in my chair. When the plane landed in Italy I took my bags to my hotel. Everyone here is so friendly to me. It was a nice day so I took a walk. I went to a fountain and made a wish.

"I wish this Summer I can find someone to love."

I threw the coin in the fountain. Then I saw him... At first I thought he was funny looking. then after a while of looking at him he was kinda cute. He was following a scary looking man, and a woman with long silver hair.

Then I thought to myself.

"Why is my heart racing? I never met this guy yet why do I want to get close to him so badly? He is a large guy and my type but,could it be love a first sight?"

* * *

**Yay chapter 1 is done :D I could not find many Levi x OC fanfics :( , so I wrote one, and plus Levi needs more love ;) hope you are looking forward to the next chapter. Oh and if you will please like my Facebook page called Neko #!/Nekos20 Thank you~ Nekos20 **


	2. Chapter 2

That night I couldn't get that man off my mind, just his image was stuck in my mind. Is this my answer to my wish? Him, a guy that I don't even know yet? I sat on a chair next to my window. As I stared out the window, I started to get really sleepy. The window was open because it was hot. I fainted, and fell out the window. That was the last thing I remembered from that night.

"Hey are you okay?" said a voice.

I woke up in an unfromilliar place. I was still half awake.

"Crap, bossu will get mad if he finds out I brought someone here."

"Bossu?" I thought to myself.

Then I realized it was him, the man I saw in town the other day.

"Where am I umm sir?" I asked

"Varia, and..."

He was interupted by alarm clocks. I covered my ears. The long haired woman ran in the room.

"Vooooi! Turn off those damm clocks, and who the hell is that woman?!"

"Squalo-sama I'm sorry."

He turned off the clocks. Squalo left the room without asking who I was again.

"Hey, you can go home if you want I'll walk you." said that man.

"Thanks by the way what is your name? I'm Lori."

"Leviathan, but call me Levi please."

Levi and I left the large Italian mansion.

"You do know you're lucky I caught you right?" said Levi

"You caught me?"

My face became red, to think that the guy who I couldn't stop thinking about caught me. He was holding me...

"Why is your face so red?"

"Uh umm it is hot out here and thanks you saved my life. I tend to aint randomly. I never have figured out why."

He walked me all the way to my hotel room.

"Thanks again Levi." I said smiling

"No problem."

He started to leave.

"Hey Levi? Before you leave can I have your cell phone number?"

"Why do you want it?"

"So I can buy you lunch one day as a thank you."

His jaw dropped to the ground. I laughed at him again. He gave me his number, then left.

"I wonder why he was so surprised that I wanted to get lunch?"

"I don't know he looked creepy, and ugly." said a voice.

I grabbed a vase that was next to the door.

"Who's there?!" I said

I walked in the living area of the room,and I saw Yuna.

"Yuna how did you get in my room?"

"You left the door unlocked. Who was that guy?"

I explained to her what happened. How I fell out the window, and kinda fell in love with Levi.

"So he calls his boss 'Bossu'? That's so stupid he sounds like an adult version of a teachers pet."

"I know, but he is cute."

(At Varia)

"Why are so in such a good mood?" said Bel

"I might have a date, with a cute girl." said Levi

"I don't believe you, because you would end up canceling because of boss." said Bel

Squalo walked in the room.

"Do you mean the girl who was in your bed this morning?" said Squalo

"Yeah her." replied Levi

"She is not cute she is as uglier then a pile of mud."

Levi said nothing, Bel and Squalo left the room.

"I hope she calls me soon..."

* * *

**Hello, Please write a review, advice is welcome. And I know Levi is a bit OOC ish I'll try to fix it :) Thank you for reading next chapter will be up soon. I'll try to post at lease one a day if not more. and if you are looking for a long Squalo x OC check out my other fanfiction " Crazy Love" ~ Nekos20**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while. :( I got my laptop taken away because of my grades D: , but I have it back so now I can keep writing. ~Nekos20  
**

* * *

I wanted to call him, but it was late. I still think to myself."Why do I love him so much?" I still don't know that answer yet. I was lying down on my bed, still I don't know why I kept on thinking of Levi. he seems like a nice guy. he lives in a mansion, so he is rich. I wonder what he does for a living? I sighed, and went to sleep. In the morning when I woke up, I noitced the time. '1:30'

"Crap, I over slept." I said

Yuna was gone.

It was a sunny day, I called Levi to see if he is busy today so I can repay him for saving my life.

The phone rung for a long time. It went to voice mail. The message was in Italian. I tried my best to translate it.

"Umm, hi Levi it's Lori please call me back, I really want to repay you for saving my life."

I hung up.

(Varia)

"Bossu I brought you your steak" Said Levi

Xanxus took a bite and spit it out at Levi. Then threw the plate at Levi.

"I'm sorry Xanxus sama I'll get you anouther one."

Levi left Xanxus' office.

"?! A voice mail, who would call me?" said Levi

Levi listend to Lori's voicemail.

"I'll call her back later I need to get boss more steak." Said Levi to himself.

"Squalo sama! Can you make Bossu a steak?"

"Voi, why should I?"

"So he won't get mad at me again."

Squalo made a steak for Xanxus, Levi brought it to him again. Xanxus took a bite. Levi was just standing next to him watching.

"Trash can you leave me alone?" said Xanxus

" Yes, Xanxus sama"

Levi left, he went to his room. He looked at his phone.

"Should I call her or wait?" Levi thought to himself.

Levi thought for a long time.

"Just grow some balls and call her." said Bel.

"But if I go out, something might happen to Boss."

"Boss will be fine." said Bel

Levi was hesitent. He called Lori back. The phone rung twice.

"No answer." said levi

He hung up.

"Idiot let it ring more then just once" said Bel

Levi called again.

"Hello?" said Lori

"Lori, you called?" said Levi

My heart started to race. I could barley speak.

"Are you free tonight?"

"Why do you ask."

"I want to repay you for saving my life."

Levi thought for a long time.

"I think, I am." said Levi

"Great, um meet me, at my place at six?"

Levi hung up. Yuna came home.

"Yuna, I have a date I think."

"You think? That's new." said Yuna

"You're mean." Said Lori

"I'm kidding you're smart, pretty, and nice. So who is the lucky guy?"

"Leviathan, the guy who walked me home yesterday." said Lori

"Where are you going?" asked Yuna

"I don't know."

Yuna smiled and gave me one of her sun dress' it was purple with yellow flowers. She put up my hair in a pony tail, and did my make up.

"Now you are ready for your date." said Yuna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I am really excited for this chapter, it will probably be one of the longest one. But I really love Levi. [ I'm a bit of a fan-girl] So I would really like some feedback of how I am doing and advice of where I need to approve on my writing please. Thank you very much :D ~Nekos20**

* * *

I was waiting outside for Levi to come. It was 7:30, yet I still waited for him to come. I sat on a bench that was next to a fountain. the sun was setting. Not many people were around, only a man walking his black Newfoundland dog, and a woman with her kid, who was about seven. I started to get a little disappointed, that Levi did not come. I have always gotten stood up for dates, Yuna said it was because I am too nice and people take advantage of that. I checked my phone to see if he called or texted me, there were no new messages. By the time it was 8:00 I was about to go back to my hotel room. I looked behind me. There was no one outside. The street lamps went on, and the stars were shining. with the giant full moon. I opened my door, trying to fight back my tears. I knew it was too good to be true. A date with a guy that I thought was cute. I sat on the couch, I was thinking about calling Levi, but then Yuna came up to me she was wearing blue pajamas.

"Lori how was your date?" asked Yuna

That is when I fell apart, I cried, my mascara, and eye liner was going down my face. My face felt warm from me crying.

"Lori what happened do I need to beat him up?"

I shook my head.

"He stood me up... He didn't even call or text..." said Lori

"It'll be okay maybe he is stuck at work and unable to talk."

I said nothing and wiped my tears away.

(Varia)

Levi was standing next to Xanxus again. He had his guard up. Squalo walked in the room.

"Vooooi! Don't you have that stupid date with that ugly woman!"

Xanxus pointed his gun at Squalo.

"If you don't shut up I will shoot you." said Xanxus

Levi said nothing. Squalo left the room.

"Leave." said Xanxus to Levi

"But Xanxus sama, what if something happens?"

"Trash, you are annoying so go the fuck away."

Levi left the room. He checked his phone.

'4 new messages' '1 missed call'

"It's from Lori..."

Levi checked the text messages first.

TEXT: 6:30 PM " Hey Levi where are you?"

TEXT: 6: 55PM "Are you okay? If you are sick or have to cancel I'll understand :)"

TEXT: 7:30PM "I will be next to the fountain that is across from my hotel."

TEXT" 8:00 PM "It's dark so I'll be inside, please text back you are worrying me."

Levi then checked his voicemail.

"one new message from phone number... received at 8:23PM.."

" Hey you jerk! I hope you are happy you made a girl cry, she was looking forward to the date..."

"Yuna you don't have to be so mean." said Lori

"just so you know next time I see your face I am so going to kick your ass!" said Yuna

"End of message. To delete press 1 to save press 2 to call press 3..."

Levi called back. Yuna answered.

"You better have a good explaination, for standing her up or you are so getting your butt kicked."

"Tell her I am sorry I got held up at work."

"Well I don't think sorry will fix her broken heart. She was waiting outside for hours for you, you better make it up to her, and if you don't you will never ever see daylight again." said Yuna.

She hung up. I had cried my self to sleep. I am an idiot to believe someone would ever love me. Like Yuna told me I am too nice, and let people take advatage of that fact.

That morning I woke up to the smell of bacon, garlic eggs, coffie, and hash browns.

" That can't be Yuna she can't cook." Lori thought to herself.

I got up, to find Levi in the kitchen.

"You know you shoudn't leave your door unlocked." said Levi

I said nothing, and sat at the wooden table. Levi brought me the food.

"I tried to make an American style breakfast for you, I hope you like it." said Levi

I took a bite, it was really good.

"I know you are upset with me, so today I am going to make it up to you."

"How?" I asked

"I'll take you to the amusment park."

I smiled.

"Kawaii..." Levi thought to himself.

I got dressed and Levi and I went out the door. Yuna went somewhere. I was wearing a blue sundress, with my hair in a ponytail. Levi had a black t shirt with some kanji that I could not read. A greenish jacket, and black pants we walked together. It was silent most of the way.

"So Levi what do you do for a living?"

"I can't say."

"OMG you are a secrect agent?!"

"umm no..."

"aww you're no fun :( " said Lori

"What do you do?" asked Levi

"I test fly planes."

"That sounds like fun."

"It is fun."

We arrived at the amusment park. I offered to pay for the tickets but, Levi said no because of what happened last night. The first thing we did was go on the rollar coaster. Just seeing Levi smile and laugh made my heart race. We got off the coaster and Levi drug me to the vomit tron. We went round and round. After that we sat down and got ice cream. It was a really hot day, not a cloud in the sky. I got vanilla, he had chocolate. I had alote of fun. After we finished our ice cream we went on a ferris wheel. While we were on the ferris wheel, Levi and I talked.

"So, Lori Why are you so obsesed about me?"

"Do I really act obsesed?" I said in a worried voice.

"A little..."

"I guess because, I like you."

Levi's face turned red.

"Why would you like me out of all the people?!"

"Love at first sight... When I saw you walking behind A scary looking guy, and I think her name was Squalo."

"Squalo is a guy, and The other guy was Xanxus sama."

"Xanxus sama? Is that your boss?"

"Yeah, I should get going so I won't get yelled at."

"Please don't go our date just started." said Lori.

"Fine I will stay." said Levi

I smiled.  
We stared to walk around the park there was no rides that we wanted to go on. Then dark clouds covered the blue sky. it started to rain. Levi gave me his jacket. We were running back to my place when my heel of my shoe broke. Levi lifted me up and gave me a piggyback. The rain got even heavier. It started to hail. Levi went oin the opisite direction of the hotel.

"Levi? My hotel is that way." Said Lori

"We are going to my place. It is closer."

By the time we got to Varia, Levi and I were compleatly soaked. It was still pouring rain.

"Hello?!" yelled Levi.

No one was home.

"Okay good."said Levi to himself.

"Lori, taake off your clothes." said Levi

"What?! No! I may like you but I will not..."

I got interupted. Levi handed me a dry shirt and some shorts.

"Take a shower, so you won't catch a cold"

"Okay..."

I blushed then I took a shower. when I was done I looked out the window it was still raining. Levi was sitting on his bed. I sat next to him. Then there was thunder. I jumped into Levi's arms. I started to shake.

"What are you scared of the thunder? It won't hurt you."

" I don't like the sound of it it's scary."

Then I saw lightning. I held on to Levi for dear life. Then I blacked out again.

* * *

**Yay, finally done with that chapter. What did you think? I don't know why peple dislike Levi. I know he beat up on 5 year old Lambo and is overly attached to Xanxus but is that the only reson why people don't like him? ~Nekos20**


	5. Chapter 5

Levi was about to kiss the unconscious Lori. He lips were close to hers. Then he heard the door shut.

"Vooi! Levi! where are you?!"

Levi stopped. He went out the door.

"What is is?" said Levi

After about ten minutes of Squalo yelling and Levi for every little thing that went wrong the power went off due to the storm. Levi went back to his room. He sat at the edge of the bed when Lori's phone went off. Levi answered it for her.

"Hello?" said Levi

"Why did you answer the phone? I'm still mad at you. And where is Lori?" Said Yuna.

"She fainted again, and is at my place because of the storm." said Levi

"Just remember if you lay one hand on her you die."

Yuna hung up. The next day Lori woke up.

"Why am I at Varia again?" said Lori in a sleepy voice.

She got up...

"I should make breakfast for Levi since he let me stay here."

I went to the kitchen, no one was up yet. I made scarmbled eggs with garlic, cheese, and bell peppers. Then I made some coffee. After that I made bacon. A guy with a crown came in.

"Who are you?" said the guy.

"I'm Lori."

"I'm Belphegor call me Bel-sama."

"Why should I?" said Lori

"Because I am a prince."

I said nothing and put some of the breakfast I made for Levi on a plate for Bel-sama.

"You might want to make more there are 7 people here." said Bel as he took a bite of the eggs.

I made more, next a little guy came in, He took a small plate and sat down. Then Squalo came in and grabbed two plates. and left the kitchen. Shortly after Squalo left, a green haired guy with a frog head came through he door. then a guy with a red Mohawk and some green hair, came in and grabbed some. There was none left for Levi and I. Squalo came back in.

"Woman, boss wants to talk to you." said Squalo

"Where is he?" I asked.

Squalo left, and I followed. We arrived at two large doors. Squalo opened them. Inside was the scary man that I remember Levi calling 'Xanxus- sama'

"Trash were you the one who cooked my food?" said Xanxus.

"Yes...sir.." said Lori

I was scared out of my mind, then I saw Levi standing behind Xanxus. I smiled. Levi blushed.

"Good you are now my new cook." said Xanxus

"But I don't live in Italy I have a home and a job in America." Said Lori

"Do you think I care sell your house and quit your job." said Xanxus

"I worked way to hard to get to where I am now at my job no."

"How much do you get paid?" asked Xanxus

"About 92851.04 Euros a year."

"U.S currency."

"Almost 120k a year."

"If you be my cook, I'll give you 175k a year."

"I'll think about it." said Lori

" That includes taxes, a room, and food."

"I'll take it." said Lori.

"Good welcome, to Varia." said Xanxus.

"By the way what is Varia?"said Lori

" Mafia, we are the top assassination group in the world." said Squalo.

"oh.."

I left the room Levi followed me.

"Lori?" said Levi

"What is it Levi are you hungry?" said Lori

"No, not right now.. but..."

Levi grabbed Lori's waist. He slowly leaned in. He kissed her...

I did not fight when Levi kissed me His lips were like silk. He stoped then went back in Xanxus' room.


	6. Chapter 6

** So sorry for the long update. but as of today school is out :D so I might be able to write more.**

* * *

After Levi went in Xanxus' room, I touched my lips. Thinking his against mine, he was an amazing kisser. I ssmiled.

(3 weeks later)

I went to Xanxus' room.

"Boss?" said Lori

"What is it, trash?"

"I was wondering can I have time off? Because I would like to pack my stuff."

"Fine, but you have a week."

"Thank you" said Lori

I went on the plane. My friend had already left, a few weeks ago. On the plane ride home I could not stop thinking of Levi. Also I thought Xanxus was paying me way too mush for just being a cook. At times he threw stuff at me, then there were times he wouldn't. Being at Varia these few weeks, I have seen the the other members like to abuse, Levi. Poor Levi,but at times he is an idiot. I love him though. When he did kiss me, his mustache tickled a little. He only kissed me once. I wanted more, but that was the last time we talked. He always looks tired. It's probably because, he stays up all night with Boss. He also seems stressed, from the abuse he gets from the rest of the members.  
My plane had finally landed, I got off and went straight to my home in Shelton. Shelton is a small town, near Olympia. It is nothing really, just trees, small shops, and a Walmart. I drove down the dirt road to my house, that was on the out skirts of Shelton. I passed all the large cedar and fir trees. I turned, and passed a lake. I arrived at my small house. I just packed my clothes in a large suitcase, and brought a stuffed animal from my grandma. The stuffed animal was a medium sized light brown old bunny with floppy ears. I sighed, and grabbed some recipes, that my Grandma left me when she passed away. About 4 days of giving away pets, and renting my house to an old friend, and quitting my job I worked hard to get. I was on the plane back to Italy. All this small vacation back home I was thinking of Levi. He is tall, muscular, funny, a bit clumsy, and overly attached to Boss, but I don't care about that, I hope me and him can go on a date again soon. The plane landed in Italy. Levi was there to greet me along with him was Belphegor-sama and Mammon. I like Mammon he is quiet. Belphegor, is like a mystery I wonder what his eyes look like? I remember Fran talking about a guy named Rasiel who was Belphegor's twin. Yet he was ' a hairier version of Bel-senpai' I went up to Levi completely ignoring the other two guys.

"Hi Levi." said Lori

"Hey boss asked us to pick you up." said Levi

"We need to go to the store for more steak, I'm not paying for." said Mammon.

We went to the store, got food, and headed home. I got my uniform on. I wanted Levi, to talk to me more. Every time I tried to talk to him he always says he is busy. By busy he means standing behind bosses chair. Levi went up to me as I was cooking.

"Lori..." said Levi

I smiled

"What is it Levi?"

"I am here to get bosses food."

"is that all?" I thought to myself.

"It's over there..."

"Thanks." said Levi

"Levi before you leave, why are you so attached to Boss?" I asked

Levi left without saying anything, he shows no interest in me, or other girls. I am beginning to think is not interested in girls at all. Luss entered the kitchen.

"Don't worry about Levi, he is just madly in love with Boss." said Luss

"I don't care I can't watch him with some guy who abuses him when I am in love with him! I fell in love at first sight."

Luss left without saying anything else. Levi came in again and kissed me. I missed his lips. After the kiss he hugged me.

"Do you really like me?" he asked

I took a deep breath "Yes."

"No girl has ever liked me... How old are you anyways?!"

"25... "

I could feel my face get red.

"I am in my 30's you don't need me." said Levi

My heart broke at that moment. I wanted to run and hide, but I won't this time. I held back my tears.

"Then why lead me on? What was with all the kisses? Did you like me until you found my age?"

"Because, I thought I loved you, and I never really liked you I was just trying to be nice."

Bel walked in the room.

"Levi that was cold, you are suppose to treat girls, like a princess, no matter who they are." said Bel

I have had enough and walked away, the only reason why I even quit my job because of him... Yet that is ruined now.


	7. Chapter 7

I Cried for the whole night. I wish this was a dream. Why me ? Please let this be a dream... I woke up early the next morning. I started to make french toast. Levi came in. He acted like nothing happened last night. Or maybe it was a dream?

"Hi Levi." I said with a smile.

Levi smiled back.

"Lori, I'm sorry about last night... I am obsessed over boss, and you see passed that. Not many girls like me, and when they see me with boss, they freak out, and never talk to me again. You are pretty. I know I said rude stuff last night. I hope you can forgive me."

I said nothing instead, I walked up to Levi and kissed him. Our tongues started to dance with each other. Xanxus walked in the room. He had a face filled with discuss. He walked away. Levi stopped.

"I think I made boss mad at me." said Levi.

"Good, now he can have peace."

Levi blushed slightly. I love him.

Weeks had passed Levi and I started to go out. As a couple, He never bothered Boss as much as he used to but he still is loyal to him. I cleaned up after making dinner. Varia rarely has desert. after cleaning I went to the shower. The warm water felt nice against my breast. I heard the door open.

"Hello?" I said

No one answered. The person opened the shower curtain. I was too scared to look behind me. He wrapped his arms around me. I screamed.  
Then turned around and slapped the person. It was Levi.

"Oh my god I am so sorry Levi."

I kissed his cheek. He leaned on me almost falling over. He was heavy.

"Levi are you okay?" I asked.

He did not reply. instead he kissed my neck his breath was warm, and reaked of alcohol. So he was drunk... He lifted me up and pushed me against the back wall of the shower. He kissed my lips. He leaned closer to me.I could feel him getting hard. After a night of passion I woke up, I was in Levi's bed. I snuggled to him. Today I will have one of the other maids or Squalo make breakfast.I wanted to stay like this forever. I fell back asleep again. He makes me wanna be me. that makes me happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi woke up first, then he woke me up. I smiled at him.

"Good morning Levi." I said

"Morning... What happened last night?" He said while rubbing his head.

My face turned red.

"Umm... well... It was the best night of my life."

Levi got dressed and left, then I got dressed. As I was walking out of Levi's room Xanxus stopped me.

"Woman."

"Yes? Xanxus sama?" I said wit a smile.

"Thank you."said Xanxus

Xanxus walked away, at that moment I was confused. Then Squalo came up to me.

"He said 'thank you' because of annoying trash."

"Annoying trash?" I asked

" Levi ever since you came he has been bothering him less and less." said Squalo

Squalo left, Maybe I am Levi's new reason to live, his devotion to Xanxus is like a dog. Then I started to remember last night. My face became red. How he pushed me against the wall, kissing me neck. I never knew he could do something like that. I love this guy to death. nothing can change that feeling I have for him. It was raining today, so Levi's and my plans wee ruined. we were going to go on a picnic. After I cooked Lunch I looked outthe window it was still pouring cats and dogs. Levi went behind me and hugged me.

"I'm bored, Lets go to something screw the rain."

"Doesn't Xanxus need you?"

Levi got sad.

"He told me if I don't go away he will shoot you."

I kissed Levi on the cheek. He blushed.

"Lori how about we just walk?"

I smiled.

"Okay."

Levi took an umbrella, and we went outside, Italy is so pretty in the rain. Levi and I walked hand in hand, we got some funny looks, I don't know why. I held on to Levi's arm.

"Levi I'm bored."

He said nothing. I let go of his arm. We went in a small cafe, and had a slice of cake, and coffee. after that we went home.

( 3 years later)

"Japan?!" I said surprisingly.

"Yeah but we will be right back I promise." said Levi.

He kissed me on the forehead. and left. I was sad to see him leave, I watched him and the rest of Varia, go in to a car, they headed to the Airport.

"I already miss him."


	9. Chapter 9

They came back in a few weeks. I smiled, a ran to Levi and hugged him. Everyone else just walked away. I hugged Levi tight, he just laughed.

" Never leave me for that long again." I said

" I missed u too."

He hugged me tighter. I could barely breathe.

"Levi I can't breathe."

He let go.

"I'm sorry Lori-chan." said Levi

He kissed me passionately.

I smiled at him when he finished. Levi layed down on our bed and fell asleep. I braided his mustache. He looked funny. I snuggled to him, and fell asleep instantly. Never in my life do I want to let him go. I wanted to stay like this forever, with him. Squalo called my name loudly. Levi did not wake up.

"Yes Squalo sama?"I said.

" Boss wants to talk to you."  
I went in to Xanxus' room, he gave me a death stare.

" Gratz Trash broke Scum, The scum now leaves me alone because of you. Now leave."

I bowed and left, I went back in Levi's room and snuggled too him. I know I have said this a thousand times but I can't stop thinking of him. I never want to let him go. Someday I want to marry him. I know that day won't come any time soon. days.

( 3 years later)

I think weeks, months, years had passed. we stay together in sickness and in health. That is what we had said. I sat on the bed looking at my ring, the one Levi had given me. Levi went behind me and kissed my cheek. He put his hands on my 5 month old pregnant belly. And he just smiled. I love his smile. Thinking of him and our soon to be daughter. made me happy. I fell in love at first sight. sure he may not be the most attractive guy, but that does not matter, I love him for his over attached to boss, clumsiness, and I just had gotten use to his alarm clocks. I I could choose one person to spend the end of the world with it would be Levi.

* * *

**THE END  
**

**What do you think? please leave a review :D ~ Nekos 20  
**


End file.
